Shadow In Your Head
by AngelOfLorien
Summary: PART 2 of SERIES: Chase is back and highly peeved. He possesses Sam in attempt to steal the Sons' magic, but the guys are mostly smarter than he thinks...
1. In My Head

**Heya everyone. Here it is, the sequel to Phantom in a Box. Some of you die-hard music fans might recognize "phantom in a box, shadow in your head" as part of the lyrics to More Human Than Human. I just thought it kinda fit. Anyhoo, on to the story. Reviews are much appreciated.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**IN MY HEAD  
**_**Am I crazy? There are voices in my head…**_

The door of Nicky's tavern swung open and Sam was greeted by the now-familiar smells of sizzling burgers, stale cigarette smoke, and sweat; a combination that was not as unpleasant as one would think.

Samantha Jane made her way across the crowded floor to the table in the corner where her friends sat. She watched them, wondering at her luck. Her boys, as she called them, were a good lookin' bunch.

Reid Garwin was like a Nordic prince, complete with a cocky attitude and smug grin. Tyler Simms had a charmingly boyish smile and the bluest eyes rimmed with the longest lashes that Sam had ever seen on a man. Beside him, Caleb Danvers was just…Caleb. Caleb was a complete package: good looks and a great personality, all bound up in a fantastic body. And then there was Pogue…

Pogue Parry was physically gorgeous and spiritually compelling. He carried himself in a casual manner, but just below the surface was a tightly controlled energy that pulsed with intensity.

Pogue raised his head and looked at her, curving his lips into a soft smile. Sam's eyebrow quirked as her thoughts immediately went to the sinful way those lips had carried on when he had dropped by her house earlier. One thing was for sure. The man put himself 100 into whatever he had his mind set on doing, whether it be racing his motorcycle, swimming, or seduction.

_He's not so great, you know._

Sam stopped and looked around for whoever had spoken to her. When she saw that no one was around, she shook her head and pulled out a chair beside Pogue.

_You are too good for them._

"Do you guys hear that?" Sam asked.

"Hear what?" Reid replied, not taking his eyes off a nearby dancer in a skintight tank top.

"It isn't another nearly dead person, is it?" Tyler asked, only half-joking.

Sam shook her head. "Never mind," she said with a wave.

_They don't understand the power you have. They're too wrapped up in their little guild to give you any real thought._

_Who are you?_ Sam asked in her head.

_Someone who knows that you have a great destiny_, the voice replied.

_Sorry, babe_, Sam thought, taking a drink of her soda. _You sound a little too 'Amazing Zoltan' for me, and my destiny has nothing to do with you._

"Sam," Pogue said, drawing her attention.

"Hm?" Sam asked, snapping out of her thoughts. She noticed that the guys were now standing.

"I said we've got to go. We've got a late practice," Pogue said, leaning down and kissing her. "You want a ride home?" he asked with a wicked grin. He knew she hated riding on his bike.

Sam pretended to mull it over before crinkling her nose. "Nah, I think I'll hang out here for a while. Maybe some hot young thing will drop in and sweep me off my feet," she said, tilting her face up and placing a quick kiss on his lips.

He gave a smirk and nodded, tilting his head down so that his hair curtained his face. He rolled his eyes up to look at her and tucked his bottom lip between his teeth, flashing his eyes to black. Sam gasped as a spear of raw pleasure ripped through her. She flinched, the muscles in her thighs contracting. Pogue's eyes returned to their normal bottle green color and he laughed when Sam slapped his shoulder.

"You find some 'hot young thing' that can make you feel that, _then_ I'll worry," he whispered, brushing his lips over her jaw and following Tyler from the tavern.

_I could give you that, and more._

_Get out of my head_, Sam thought. She stood and made her way to the bar, ordering another soda and leaning against the stained mahogany.

Someone cranked up the jukebox and the dance floor was immediately littered with couples grinding to the music. Sam switched her hips to the music as she stood by the bar, sipping at her coke.

"Excuse me," a voice behind her said. Sam turned and returned the friendly smile of the man standing in front of her.

"Do you, um, do you want to dance?" he asked, pointing to the dance floor.

"No, thanks," Sam said. "I don't slow dance unless it's with my boyfriend."

The man's smile broadened and he quickly ran his eyes down her form. "Doesn't look that way to me," he said, his blue eyes merry. "And I mean that in a completely non-lecherous way," he hastily added. "I'm John," he said, sticking out his hand.

"Smith?" She asked, shaking his hand.

"How'd you know?" he asked with fake amazement. "So, how 'bout it? One dance?"

She Wants to Move by N.E.R.D. came on the jukebox and Sam smiled.

"You're in luck," she told him. "It just so happens that I can't help but dance to this song."

Sam asked Nicky to stick her stuff behind the bar and led the way to the middle of the dance floor. The next three songs were fast, so she stayed on the floor, dancing at a tasteful distance with her new acquaintance. Something in the Way She Moves by the Beatles came on and Sam smiled to John.

"This is where we part ways," she said. He walked with her back to the bar and sat, drinking their sodas in companionable silence. Sam's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Hey baby,' she said, holding the phone with her shoulder as she fished the ice out of her new glass of Dr. Pepper. "How was practice? Nothing, just finished dancing."

She looked over at John and laughed. "Well, he is a hot young thing," she said with a wink. John smiled sheepishly. Sam's cheeks pinkened at something Pogue said and she smiled. "No, no need to worry," she informed him.

She talked to Pogue for a few more minutes before hanging up. Sam paid Nicky and got her purse from him, turning to smile at John.

"It was nice to meet you," she said as she slung her tote-style purse over her shoulder.

"Yeah, you too…I don't think I actually caught your name," he said, looking surprised.

"It's Sam. So, I guess I'll see you around?"

John smiled. "Oh, I'm sure I'll bump into you."

Sam waved and left the tavern, pulling the keys from her purse as she exited. It wasn't really late, but the streets were empty. She walked down the sidewalk to her car, cursing as she always did the fact that she never found a spot closer to the place.

Her steps were silent as she hurried down the dark walk, but she soon heard footsteps echoing after her. Sam stopped and turned, but the street behind her remained empty.

She beeped her car unlocked and rushed to it, freezing as the locks clicked back into place. She used the remote to unlock her doors again, only to have them relock before she could open the door.

Panic started to build, but she clamped down on it. She heard the soft landing of feet behind her and the air stirred the hair at the back of her neck. She turned slowly, gripping her keys tightly and praying that Tyler in his SUV, or Caleb in his mustang, or even Pogue on that damn motorcycle would come by for her.

Her eyes lit on the figure leaning relaxed against the brick wall of the drugstore. Sam didn't even bother pretending that John had a reasonable explanation for following her out of Nicky's. She didn't know what he wanted, but she knew it wasn't good.

_It's good for me, but probably not so much for you_, he said in her head, in answer to her thoughts.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, afraid. She hated being scared, but she was unable to control it this time.

The man giggled, an annoyingly insane sound, and tilted his head to the side, examining her with his icy blue eyes.

"Chance—Chase," she corrected herself. "Dammit, why can't I ever remember that?" she muttered.

"Don't worry about it," Chase said. "You won't be forgetting again any time soon."

"You look like you're like, 28 years old," Sam said, raising her eyebrows.

"One of the side effects of using my powers," Chase said with a shrug. "Plus, that little tiff with Caleb didn't help. You know all about that, from what I hear. I also hear that you don't age when you use," he said, pushing away from the wall and stalking toward her.

Sam feinted to the left and whirled to the right, running down the street. She risked a glance over her shoulder and wished she hadn't.

Chase wasn't there.

She turned the corner, screaming and fighting as strong arms encircled her waist.

"Get off me!" Sam cried, hitting Chase's chest with all her strength. It had no effect; he simply smiled down at her.

"Shh shh shh…." he soothed. He jerked, tightening his hold on her as his expression turned dark and menacing. "Shut up," he barked.

He reached up and covered her mouth with his hand, turning his body and pinning her hard against the bricks. "Shut. Up," he repeated.

Down the street, a door opened and a couple stepped outside. Chase moved his hand and crushed his mouth on top of Sam's, hitching her against him and pulling one leg up to his hip.

"Mmm…somebody's enjoying their night," a male voice said, obviously misinterpreting Sam's grunts as she struggled against Chase.

"Grant!" a woman admonished, laughing.

A car started and passed them, turning the corner and leaving them alone again. Chase pulled away from her, his eyes black as his powers demanded release.

"Damn. No wonder Parry's so in to you," Chase said, nuzzling her neck. Sam closed her eyes and shied away. She thought briefly of using her powers, but knew the attempt would be futile, as unfocused as she was.

Chase gripped her chin and tipped her face up to his. "I promise, this won't be entirely unpleasant. Once you feel Power as strong as mine flow through your body, you'll be a lot more accepting."

"What are you talking about?" Sam whispered. A tear slipped down her cheek and she hated herself for it.

Chase gently brushed it away with his thumb and leaned down to her ear.

"I'm taking your body," he whispered.

Before Sam could scream again, he grabbed her shoulders and slammed her head against the wall, knocking her unconscious.


	2. Foxy Lady

Let the confusion begin. lol

From this point until you get another little announcement saying otherwise, Chase looks like Sam to other people. Sam is stuck inside her head and her words are thoughts, which are _italicized_. ( --Is that spelled right?)

-

**FOXY LADY  
****_Oh, you know you're a cute little heart breaker…_**

Sam woke the next morning with a headache unlike any she had ever had before. She tried to bring her arm up to cover her eyes against the early morning sun, but found she couldn't move.

_What the hell?_

"God, why are you awake so early?"

Sam was momentarily confused at the sound of her voice speaking words she didn't say, then she was bombarded with memories of the previous night.

Chase…

Getting knocked out…

A searing pain that felt like someone was driving a tank over her body…

"Don't you mean my body?" Chase asked, rolling from Sam's bed and stepping up to the full-length mirror that hung from her closet door.

He ran a hand through short brown hair that kicked out this way and that. He leaned in close, admiring Sam's high cheekbones and cute pixie nose. He pooched out his lips, then smiled and ran his tongue over straight white teeth.

"Too bad your eyes are just boring brown," he said as he stared into the mirror. He stood back and shrugged. "Let's see what else we've got."

He tugged the hem of his t-shirt over his head and admired his new body in the mirror; turning left, then right, then back to the middle.

"You're a lot meatier than Kate was," Chase said, poking his stomach. He reached down and unsnapped Sam's jeans, kicking them into the corner. He turned around and admired her butt, running his hands over it and making a sound of approval.

_Get your hands off me! _Sam cried angrily

"Shut up, Sam," Chase said, smacking her butt. "Deal with it."

Chase wandered around Sam's room, finding out where all of his things were kept. He picked up a small pink pillow that had 'Princess' scrawled across it and scoffed.

"God, this is gonna take some getting used to," he said, shaking his head. A knock at the door had Chase whirling.

"Sam, honey?"

_Mom!_

"Yeah?" Chase called.

"You need to get a move on it, kiddo," Sam's mom said, opening the door. "I washed your clothes yesterday and hung them up, so everything's in your closet." She kissed Sam's cheek and rushed back to the door. "Have a good day at school. Oh! Are you going anywhere with Pogue tonight?" she asked, turning back.

"Um…I don't know," Chase said. "I haven't talked to him."

"Ok, well if you do, be careful. It's supposed to rain tonight. _Again_," she said, rolling her eyes. "You better get in and out of the shower quick. You'll be late," she said, leaving and pulling Sam's door shut.

"Shower, huh?" Chase said, popping the blue bra strap at his shoulder.

_Don't even think about it,_ Sam shrieked. _I swear to God I will kill you!_

Chase grabbed a clean bra and pair of jeans, and a towel from the shelf next to the bathroom door. He reached around to undo the clasp at his back, tucking his tongue between his teeth in concentration.

Shaking his head in frustration, he jerked, snapping the hooks off the fastenings.

"Oops," he said, tossing the ruined garment in the floor. He tilted his head to the side as he looked in the wall mirror, tossing aside a lock of soft brown hair that fell across his forehead. "Nice," he said, turning to the side to examine his new breasts.

He got in and out of the shower in little time, ignoring Sam's outraged cries and curses as he bathed and shaved her legs. He fastened the new bra and pulled it over his head like a t-shirt, hissing as the band pinched his nipple. He pulled on the jeans, smiling at the way the denim hugged Sam's butt.

"You've got a hot body," he said. "I think we'll go shopping later. You need a serious reconstruction."

_Bite me, _Sam said.She was tired of fighting him. He had won…for now.

He toweled his hair and sprayed it, then used his fingers to pull and twist little pieces. He then pulled up the vanity stool and stared at the basket of makeup in front of him.

"Ok, help me out here," he told Sam, holding up a mascara wand. "How's this work?"

_Rot in hell._

"Fine," Chase said. "But remember, when people see me without any makeup, they see YOU looking pasty and washed out."

Sam cursed and ranted, then begrudgingly walked Chase through a quick makeup process. Since Sam usually only wore mascara and Chap Stick, and occasionally a little bit of eyeliner, it didn't take that long.

_What do you want with me? _Sam asked finallyIt was the first time she had spoken to Chase without screaming or cursing him.

"We'll talk about that later," Chase said, slicking some lip balm onto his lips. It was weird, suddenly being a girl, but he could deal. He would just have to.

-

-

_Where are you going?_ Sam asked as Chase drove her car past the school.

"I told you, we're going shopping," Chase said. He punched the buttons on the stereo and flipped through Sam's CDs, pulling out and examining a burned one called Driver Picks the Music, Shotgun Shuts His Cakehole. "What's on this?"

_Songs from a show I like,_ Sam said. _I have to go to school,_ she insisted.

"Later," Chase said, popping in the CD and tapping the steering wheel to the beat of Back in Black. "For now, relax."

_Oh, sure. Relax. Relax while some psycho bastard takes control of your body and lives your life. No big deal_, Sam said. _Why, out of everyone you could take, did you choose me?_

"You have a lot of advantages," Chase said, smiling at the person in the car next to them that noticed he was talking to himself.

_Like…what?_ Sam asked nervously.

"Well, position, for one. Your body grants me access to any of Caleb's friends at any time. More importantly, you already know your way around magic, so I know it won't hurt you to use. And you don't age, so that's a big plus. Oh, _and_, you have a Zeala box that stores magic. With a few alterations to the runes, I will be able to withdraw and keep the others magic until I absorb it myself."

_But that will kill them_, Sam said as a wave of helplessness washed over her.

"Yeah, that's kind of the whole point," Chase said, parking the car and getting out.

He walked down the street, glancing in the shop windows, until he came to a drab gray building with THE LAIR scrawled across one window in a dripping script.

Sam had been silent for a long while, wallowing in her vulnerability and the fact that this psycho was looking to kill her friends while using her body. She noticed where he had taken her and immediately began her objections.

_No way are you dressing me in crap like that_, she said as he looked at a black and sliver corset top.

"You're right," Chase said under his breath. "I'm dressing _me_ in crap like that."

Ignoring Sam's screams of angry protest inside his brain, Chase entered the store. He eyed the mannequins with interest, brushing his fingertips over the silky materials of the blouses and skirts, until the sound of a throat clearing behind him made him turn.

"May I help you?"

Chase turned and smiled at the tall, willowy woman in a flowing black sundress.

"Yeah, hi. I need…everything," he said with a laugh.

The clerk looked at the girl in front of her, from the top of her mousy-brown head to the battered converse on her feet and nodded.

"Yes," she said. "It would seem."

"I was thinking about some stuff like this," he said, pointing at a mannequin dressed in a tartan micro-mini and thigh high boots. "That's hot, right?"

_Oh…dear…God,_ Sam said in horror_. You can't be serious._

"Yes, well…Perhaps you should try things on before you decide. We have a strict no return policy."

Chase shrugged. "Sure. Whatever." He checked his watch. There was still several hours before the boys got out of class.

----------

Sam was in the throes of a panic attack by the time Chase left the store. He had insisted that the clerk throw away the jeans and t-shirt he had been wearing, and now flounced down the street in tight low-slung black leather pants, a cropped mini-tee, and a pair of New Rock Dragon Walker combat boots.

"Relax, Sam," Chase said, taking a drag on a cigarette he nicked from the clerk. "I didn't get the hooker boots. Besides, you look hot for what I'm guessing is the first time in your life."

_They're going to know immediately_, Sam said of the Sons. _They'll know it isn't me and they'll kick your ass!_

Chase laughed, drawing a curious glance from a passerby. Getting in the car, he looked in the mirror and smiled. "Seriously, do you really think they're going to give a damn that you gave yourself a makeover? Check it out."

He looked sheepish and shrugged, looking away from the mirror shyly as he chewed his lip. "Really, I'm fine. I just thought, you know, that it was time for a change. Just…don't make a big deal," he said, blushing, then he laughed again. "See? Boom, it's done…no more questions."

He turned his head to the side and looked in the mirror, before slapping it closed and pulling off the curb. "Oh, cheer up, Sam. Onward and upward. You'll enjoy it more when the power's humming in your blood."

_You'll never get their powers, _Sam said. She hoped he heard the confidence in her voice, because she sure as hell didn't.


	3. The Crystal Ship

**THE CRYSTAL SHIP  
****_Before you slip into unconsciousness, I'd like to have another kiss…_**

Reid eased the willing blonde against the alley wall as his hands snaked beneath her shirt. Whitney—or was it Brittney?—either way, the girl could kiss like nobody's business. Her fingers gripped Reid's hair as he nipped at her neck and dipped his hand into her bra. She arched against him, bringing one leg up to settle around his hip and her hands dropped to the buckle of his belt.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Reid ground out as his cell phone rang.

"Ignore it," Whitney (or whatever) said, pulling his mouth back to hers.

"I wish," he mumbled, shoving away from the wall regrettably. He snapped the cell phone open and sighed. "Yeah?"

Drunken laughter filled his ears. "Reid?"

"Sam?"

"Yeah! Omigod, how cool. I was just going to call you."

"You did call me, Sam," Reid said, frowning. "What's going on?"

"Are you sure, 'cause I could have sworned that you called me," Sam said, laughing.

"'Sworned'?" Reid asked. "Are you drunk?"

"Maaaybe."

"Look, Sam," Reid said, turning back to his blonde friend. "I'm kinda in the middle of something, so if we could—"

"I need a ride," Sam whined.

Reid closed his eyes. "Call Pogue," he said. "He's your boyfriend, remember? Call Caleb. Hell, call Tyler, just please don't make me leave," he said with a resigned sigh.

"Caleb took his mom to Boston for her birthday, Tyler's on a date, and Pogue's working on his bike and I don't want to interrupt him."

"You don't care about interrupting me," Reid pointed out.

"You're just trying to get a quickie," Sam said. "Pogue's actually working on something. Please?"

"Fine, alright? I'll be there in a minute. Where the hell are you?"

"Crossroads," Sam said. More drunken laughter tinkled in Reid's ear. "I used a fake ID," she whispered conspiratorially.

"Great," Reid said. "Ok, just stay at the bar. I'll be there in a minute."

"'K," Sam said and hung up.

"Look, Brrrr—Whitney," Reid said, smiling seductively. "Something's come up, and—"

"I know it has," Whitney interrupted, cupping Reid through his jeans. His eyes closed and he sighed, before kissing her one more time.

"Sorry, babe," he said. "I gotta go. Maybe we can finish this later."

Ignoring her pout, Reid turned and left the alley, heading for his maroon Viper across the street.

---------

_Please_, Sam begged, her voice desperate. _Please, Chase. Don't do this._

Chase ignored her and dialed Reid's number again.

"What now?" Reid answered, sounding irritated.

Chase cleared his throat and assumed a drunken slur. "I'm not at Crossroads anymore," he said. "There's an old freaky house at the end of the street. I'm exploring."

Reid sighed. "Sam, just meet me out front. I'm at the corner now."

"Come find me," Chase said, snapping Sam's cell phone shut. "There now. Shouldn't be long. Like I said, Sam. Once you feel Garwin's power flowing through you …" he inhaled deeply and smiled evilly. "You'll forget all about the fact that his life is being drained away."

_You'll never get the box to work_, Sam said.

Chase pulled the small box from his back pocket and ran his fingertips over the fresh carvings. His scratches were white and rough compared to the original scorings, but the Power didn't care. The box was ready to hold his magic for him.

"Sam?"

Chase turned and ducked behind a rotting column as Reid entered the old house.

"Sam?" Reid called again, peering through the darkness.

"Here I am!" Chase called, stepping from behind the column. He noted Reid's shocked gaze sweeping his new body and inwardly smiled.

"Come on," Reid said, holding his hand out to her. "You need to get home. Your parents would shit if they knew you were this drunk," he admonished, wrapping his arm around her hips and looping Sam's arm around his neck so he could help her walk.

He smiled and shook his head as Sam put her head on his shoulder and sighed. His eyes flicked shortly to the wide, pale span of flesh that was revealed by the deep cut V-neck top she wore.

"So what's with the new look?" he asked absently.

Sam shrugged and chewed her lip. "I dunno. I just thought it was time for a change," she said, looking uncomfortable. "It's no big deal."

"Ok," Reid said, and Sam smiled.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked.

Reid stopped walking. "I think you're drunk," he said warily.

"If I wasn't," Sam said, standing in front of him, "would you think I was pretty?"

"Sam…"

"Shhh…" she whispered, leaning in to kiss him.

"Whoa," Reid said, taking her by the shoulders. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Me? What's the matter with you?" Sam demanded as she shrugged out of his grip. "You go after anything with boobs, unless it's me. Then you act like a priest or something."

"That's because you're going out with one of my best friends. I might do a lot of things, but I don't mack on my friends' girlfriends."

"I just wanted one kiss," Sam said miserably. "That's it. God, Reid, is that too much to ask?"

"Kiss Pogue," Reid muttered, moving toward the open door. Sam grabbed his sleeve and jerked him to face her, gripping a handful of his t-shirt in one hand and pulling his head down with the other. Her mouth fused to his and her tongue swept inside, and Reid reflexively curled his fingers into the leather at her hips.

He pulled his head back, panting. "Sam, stop. You're going to hate yourself tomorrow."

She smiled an odd smile and shook her head. "No, I bet I don't."

She said something, but before it could register, a searing pain began in Reid's chest and spread outward, crawling up his neck and down his torso. It felt as if someone was raking his body along hot coals. He grabbed at his chest and reached out to steady himself on Sam's shoulder, but she backed away with a look of satisfaction.

Reid fell to his knees, gasping for breath as tears rained down his ashen cheeks. He wanted to curse, to cry, to scream in anguish, but the only sound he was capable of was a weak moan.

He felt Sam's hand on his head, lightly brushing over his hair. Then she gripped a handful and yanked his head back so that he was forced to look at her.

"Ah, Garwin," Sam said with a cold smile. "I really can't thank you enough for being so damn predictable."

She bent, kissing him one more time to mock him, before taking a small box that Reid recognized out of her back pocket. She stepped away and braced her legs apart, staring intently at him. His body still felt like it was on fire, but suddenly he went cold and a vicious pulling sensation extended over his skin. Reid doubled over and fell onto his side, his back bowing against the pain.

_Oh my God…Reid!_ Sam cried.

His vision blurred, but after a moment, the pain subsided to a dull ache and Reid rolled onto his stomach to push himself to his feet. He froze, unable to move as his blurry gaze landed on his hands. They were wrinkled and papery white, with dark age spots and blue veins marring them.

"What did you do to me?" he wheezed, closing his eyes as the sound of his frail voice reached his ears.

"Up we go," Chase said, hauling Reid to his feet. "I gotta admit, Garwin, you did not age well." He lifted the box and gave it a little shake. "Thanks for this, though. I told Sam she wouldn't feel so bad after I drain the others and start using your powers."

_I will kill you!_ Sam sobbed._ If it's the last thing I do, I will kill you before you hurt anyone else!_

"She's in here in freakin' hysterics," he said, tapping his head and laughing. "It's priceless."

"Who…Chase." Reid closed his eyes as realization dawned.

"In the flesh. Well, in Sam's flesh, but hey…" He shrugged. "Whatever works."

"Think you can kill me?" Reid whispered tauntingly.

He swung a board and cracked Reid in the side of the head, knocking him out.

"That comes later," Chase spat.

_No!_

"Shut up, Sam. I'm getting really tired of your screeching."

He bent and gripped Reid's arms and began dragging him. He reached a dilapidated door and kicked it aside, dragging his load down the stairs and dumping it on the floor. When he reached the top of the stairs, his eyes flashed black and the door repaired itself, locking with an ominous click.


	4. Suspicious Minds

**Thanks for all the reviews. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy. **

**-**

**-**

**SUSPICIOUS MINDS  
**_**We can't go on together with suspicious minds…**_

Chase drove Reid's car to the alley behind Nicky's and caught a cab home. He entered the house quietly, stopping and waving to Sam's mom, who was waiting up for her.

"G'night mom," Chase said.

"Good night, Samantha Jane."

"Hey mom, I think I'm gonna take a day tomorrow from school. I don't feel very well."

"I thought you were saving your sick days for the week before Spring Break?"

"Nah, I really don't feel well. G'night."

Chase went to his room, stripped down and crawled into Sam's bed, groaning as the soft mattress sank around him. He threw an arm over his eyes and sighed, relishing the feel of the cool sheets on his bare skin. Being a chick had its advantages, one of which was the difference in sensations. He didn't know what it was, but everything felt different to him in Sam's body than it would if he were in his own.

"Still pouting?" he asked quietly. His lips curved when he received no answer. "Sam? Saaaam? I know you're in there, I can hear you breathing." He chuckled at his attempt at humor.

_Don't,_ Sam whispered. _Just leave me alone, Chase._

"Suit yourself," Chase said, trailing his fingertips over his stomach. His hands brushed lower, lightly stroking the sensitive skin at his naked hip. His brows furrowed and he frowned when Sam still didn't respond.

"Fine," he said, rolling over onto his stomach and going to sleep.

Sam waited for Chase's conscious mind to fall asleep before attempting to go through with her plan.

When she had settled down after witnessing what had happened with Reid, she had lapsed into silence, refusing to acknowledge even the slightest thing Chase said or did. During this time, she thought about what she was going to do, being careful not to project her thoughts. Now that Chase was asleep, she would try to reach out to one of the others.

She concentrated hard, calling on her ethereal gifts to feel for Pogue's sleeping subconscious. She looked and looked, but was unable to find it. She assumed he must still be awake and shifted focus to Tyler.

…She found herself on a beach, the full moon hanging low in the sky and reflecting off the water. She saw Tyler walking along the sand, hands tucked into the pockets of his boardshorts and moonlight glowing on his pale skin.

"Tyler! Oh, thank God," Sam called, rushing to the boy.

"Sam?"

"Tyler, you've got to help—Tyler?"

Sam shook the boy, who was staring wide-eyed over her shoulder. She turned and looked, gasping at the big black fogbank that rolled toward them. Lightening broke out across the darkness and a ghostly face was revealed in the fog.

"What the hell…?"

"It's my ascension," Tyler said, his voice sounding distant and weak. He looked at Sam and took her hand, pulling her along at a run. "It'll kill me, Sam," Tyler said, looking over his shoulder. "Just like it does all of us. Just like it did our fathers."

She pulled away from Tyler and came to a stop. "Tyler, listen to me. My body, it's been—"

The black fog swooped in and rolled around them, and suddenly Sam was cut off from Tyler. Apparently, the boy had awakened from his nightmare.

That left Caleb. Pogue wasn't asleep, but she hoped that it wasn't because he was on the phone with his best friend.

She focused in and felt a gentle flying sensation before finding herself in a dark hallway.

"Great. Another nightmare?" she muttered as the overhead lights flickered.

She rounded the corner and stopped short, averting her gaze. Caleb stood braced with one arm against the wall while supporting a petite redhead with the other. The redhead's legs were wrapped around his waist and his jeans were unbuttoned and pushed low, hanging off one hip. His shirt lay on the floor behind him.

"Caleb?" Sam said, hesitantly reaching out to touch him. She swore when her hand passed through him. He was too focused on the job at hand. She would have to get his attention some other way. Naturally, the only way to do so would be to merge with the girl he was—

Sam arched a brow at one particularly impressive move and the sound that followed, then shook herself and edged to the wall.

"Um, excuse me," she said. "Caleb?"

She sighed and stamped her foot in frustration. Inhaling deeply, she slid along the wall until her torso and head blended with the redhead, then she brought her arms and legs up to complete the merge. She shifted and put what little distance she could between their bodies. Caleb took the shift as a desire to change positions, so he turned and put his back to the wall, sliding down to a sitting position and leaving Sam to straddle his lap.

She called his name and Caleb reacted as if she had burned him. He jerked his head back, knocking his head on the concrete wall behind him.

"Sam?!"

"Don't freak out," Sam said quickly. "You'll—" The connection with Caleb was lost mid-sentence. _…wake up_, Sam finished. _Well dammit!_

Chase stirred and kicked the blanket from him. Sam waited for him to settle before trying again. She realized Tyler and Caleb were least likely to ever listen to her. She prayed Pogue had since gone to sleep. She searched out Pogue's aura and smiled as she felt the link.

He was in the garage—good God, the man even dreamed about his friggin' motorcycle—and Sam wasted no time going over to him.

"Pogue," she said, turning him to face her. "Don't say anything, I've got to—what happened to your face?" Sam asked, unable to resist brushing her fingertips gently over the raw scrapes there.

"I wiped out on the wet road," he said, jerking his chin to a pile of metal behind him. "Totally trashed my bike."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "No big deal, I've got this to ride," he said, smiling wickedly and sliding his hand over her butt, drawing her closer.

"Cute," she said, smiling. Suddenly, she remembered why she was there. "Pogue, you've got to listen to me. It's important. I'm not me," she said in a rush.

"What are you talking about?" Pogue asked, dipping his head to kiss her neck. "You taste like you to me."

"No, Pogue, I'm serious. Gah, why do you guys have to be so damn virile?" she asked, stepping away from him.

Pogue laughed. "I hope that's a rhetorical question."

Sam's vision wavered and the scene froze. She turned her head and jumped as Chase stepped out of the shadows.

"Tsk, it isn't very nice trying to out me," he said, coming toward her slowly.

She braced her feet apart and curled her fingers to fists. Chase rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Sam. Do you think you can fight me here?" He scoffed and tucked his hands into the pockets of his black corduroys. "You've got a good grasp of power, I'll give you that. Dreamwalking is a pretty good parlor trick."

"Up yours," Sam growled.

Chase smiled suggestively. "That's naughty."

His eyes changed to black and he tilted his head to the side. "Time to go home, Samantha," he said, holding his hand out to her. Sam shook her head and Chase bent his fingers forward, using his magic to drag her forcibly to him.

"You—" Light flashed and then Sam was engulfed in darkness. _–bastard! _she shouted at him.

-----------

A loud trilling woke Chase, and he rolled over to answer Sam's cell phone.

"Unh?"

"Hey, it's Caleb."

"Mmf."

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I just thought I might have a go at communicating in one-syllable grunts," Chase said dryly.

"Oh. Sorry." A pause. "Hey, Sam, are you going to be home for a while?"

"Don't you have class?"

"Don't you?" Caleb countered.

"Yeah, I'll be here. Why?"

"I thought maybe I could drop in and we could talk. We haven't talked in a while," Caleb said.

Chase smiled to himself. This was a good chance to take out Caleb. He had wanted to draw out Caleb's demise, but when an opportunity presented itself…

"Sure, ok. That sounds nice," Chase said, stretching. He hung up the phone and grabbed some of the clothes he had bought the previous day, before padding naked to the bathroom for a shower.

"Are you still giving me the silent treatment?" Chase asked as he lined Sam's eyes with a vivid blue pencil. He brushed some metallic teal eyeshadow over the lids and finished with some black mascara. "Well, what do you think?"

_I think you made me look like a whore-bag slut_, Sam said without interest.

Chase smiled and pursed his lips, blowing a kiss at Sam's reflection. He pulled on her black lace boyshorts and stepped out of the bathroom, still rubbing the towel over his hair.

"Hey."

Chase whirled, quickly clamping down on the defensive instinct to power up.

Caleb gave a little wave and a small smile. "Sorry," he said. "Didn't mean to scare you."

Chase let the towel drop and saw Caleb's eyes roam over Sam's body before he looked away.

"Uh…sorry. I didn't know you were in the shower," Caleb said, looking at the wall to the left. "I knocked," he added, hoping he wouldn't have the imprint of Sam's curvy form forever burned into his brain. He focused on the gold and moss green paisley wallpaper, but saw Sam shrug out of the corner of his eye.

"It's ok," she said. "I'm sure you've seen breasts before. Come on," she said, turning. "I'll get dressed so you can quit blushing."

"I'm not blushing," Caleb muttered, following her down the hall and trying to ignore the way the black lace of her underwear was a stark contrast to the paleness of her skin.

Caleb cleared his throat and looked around the familiar room while Sam tugged on a black and gray striped camisole. She turned and faced him with a beaming smile.

"Better?" she asked. She sat on the edge of her bed. "So…"

Caleb sat on the sofa and stretched his long legs. "So."

"Was there something specific you wanted, Danvers, or did you just hope to catch me naked?"

Caleb smiled and shrugged. "You were in my dreams last night," he said.

Sam arched a brow. "Was I," she asked. "And what did I do in this dream of yours?"

"It's a funny story, actually," Caleb said, laughing nervously. "I was…in the middle of something," he began, "And you interrupted and told me not to freak out, but then I woke up."

"Well that doesn't sound dynamic enough as to warrant a meeting," Sam said, bending to pick up a pair of pants—and give Caleb an eyeful of flesh.

She tugged the jeans over her legs, and Caleb was assaulted by flashes of those legs curled snugly around his waist. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the image. It wasn't like him to lust after anyone, specifically his best friend's girlfriend.

"Damn," Sam muttered. Caleb turned and saw that she held a broken camisole strap in her hand. "Can you help me out?"

He stood and took the strap from her, concentrating on relacing the elastic through the small plastic hoop. Sam leaned close, and with her every breath her breast brushed his knuckles.

"Touch me, Caleb," Sam said, her eyes pleading.

"I should go," Caleb said hoarsely. "I should…" he trailed off as he was once again swept under by flashes of him and Sam in every position imaginable, wringing every ounce of pleasure from each other's bodies.

His cell phone began to ring, drawing him out of his stupor. He glanced at it and saw that it was Pogue, and turned to answer it. Before he could, Sam gripped his hair and pulled him to her, losing balance and crashing to her bed in a tangled pile. Sam rolled, pinning Caleb beneath her.

Caleb struggled to regain his footing, but was unable to dislodge Sam as she continued to kiss the crap out of him.

-

Pogue swore and hung up his cell, whipping Tyler's SUV onto Sam's street. He pulled to the curb and glanced curiously at Caleb's Mustang. He took the front steps two at a time and reached for the doorbell before noticing the door wasn't latched.

He pushed the door open and stuck his head inside. Everything was quiet, except for a light bumping coming from the back of the house.

"Sam?"

Chase heard Pogue's voice and silently cursed.

_You can't take both of them_, Sam said, sounding smug and relieved.

Chase threw his arms over his head and turned away from Caleb, letting out a strangled cry.

Pogue burst into the room and pulled Caleb off Sam before scooping her to her feet.

"What the hell…"

Caleb held out his hands, panting for breath as he faced his best friend. "Pogue, before you jump to any conclusions—"

"Oh, Pogue, thank God," Sam cried, wrapping herself around her boyfriend. Tears streamed down her face and her body was wracked with sobs as he patted her awkwardly. He brushed her tears away with his thumbs and wrapped his arms around her.

"Caleb?" Pogue asked, confused.

"He came in when I was in the shower," Sam cried. "I told him to wait while I put some clothes on but he burst in and started tearing at my clothes, talking about how he's wanted me since the thing with Kate." She burrowed into Pogue's t-shirt and cried.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Caleb demanded, taking a threatening step toward Sam. He looked at Pogue, searching for evidence that the other boy was believing anything Sam was saying. All he saw was confusion.

"Pogue…"

"Get out!" Sam cried, launching herself at Caleb. "Get out of my house! Pogue, he attacked me. Are you just going to stand there?"

Pogue opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again when he couldn't think of anything intelligent to say.

Sam sniffed and snatched up a blanket, covering herself. She shoved Pogue with all her might. "You get out too, then! Both of you, leave now before I call the police!"

"Sam, will you just—" Pogue began.

"Out!"

He held his hands up and jerked his head toward the door for Caleb to leave, then turned on his heel and followed.

Chase slammed Sam's door after them, and shattered the full length mirror hanging on the wall.

Sam's laughter taunted him inside his head.

_Seven years bad luck. Too bad for you, Chase. You blew it, you know. You'll never get close enough to get their powers_, she said.

"Then it looks like I'll just have to go and finish off Garwin, huh?" he said venomously.

---------------------------

"What the hell just went on in there?" Pogue demanded as he and Caleb descended the steps of Sam's house.

"I have no idea," Caleb said, shaking his head. "Look, Pogue, I know what it looked like. But you gotta believe that I wouldn't…" he let the sentence drop as Pogue threw him a wry, you'd-be-an-idiot-to-even-finish-that-sentence look.

"Yeah, Caleb, I know," he said.

"So what are you doing here? You never skip school."

"Oh, and you do?" Pogue asked, arching a brow. "I was trying to call you. Reid's MIA. Tyler hasn't seen him since they left Nicky's last night. Reid left with Whitney Burks, but Whitney says he took off right after he got a call from Sam."

"We better go find Tyler," Caleb said.

"I called him. He's gonna meet us at my place." He flicked a glance over Caleb's shoulder to Sam's house. "Something's really off here, Caleb. I mean, Reid gets a call from Sam and goes missing, then she accuses you of trying to rape her? What's going on, man?"

"I dunno. Let's go get Tyler."

-

The boys filled Tyler in on the things that happened at Sam's, then called a few in-school friends to see if they had heard from Reid.

Tyler sat on the pool table and used his powers to stack the balls on top of each other while he waited for the others to get off the phone. "What'd Carson say?" he asked as Caleb disconnected.

"He said he hasn't talked to him since the relay last week."

"Same with Marty, only he added that Reid owes him 75 bucks," Pogue said, tucking his cell back into his pocket. He reached over and plunked Tyler's ball tower over.

"I dreamed about Sam last night," Caleb said absently. "Only it seemed like she was really wanting to tell me something."

"I dreamed about her too," Tyler said, sliding to his feet. "I was having that nightmare again, about the black fog, and everything was exactly the same as it always is except Sam showed up out of nowhere."

Pogue's brows furrowed. "She was in my dreams too," he said, his deep voice quiet.

"She's been a big part of all our lives recently, maybe it's just a coincidence that we all dreamed about her," Tyler said, not sounding convinced at all.

Caleb gave a humorless laugh. "The thing about coincidences in our lives…"

"There's no such thing?" Pogue offered.

"Exactly," Tyler said. "Which probably means that Reid is in deep shit right now."

The others nodded.

"So with Sam, you think possession?" Pogue asked Caleb.

"Body snatchers," Tyler said. When the other two just looked at him blandly, he shrugged. "What? I did a report on Jack Finney for Mr. Uter last year. It's a reasonable suggestion."

"Aliens?" Pogue asked.

"Witches?" Tyler countered, exaggerating the condescending tone of voice Pogue had used.

"For the sake of time, let's stick to problems we've come across before," Caleb interjected.

"Chase," Pogue and Tyler said at the same time.

"That guy is seriously pissing me off," Tyler said. "Do you think he's controlling Sam or do you think she's like Kate and flaked on us?"

"I don't know," Caleb said. "Pogue, keep a watch on Sam. I want to make sure she's really not herself before we move in. Don't be alone with her, but don't make it obvious that you don't want to be alone with her," he said. "Tyler, you and I will look for Reid. I'll go talk to Whitney; you go and ask around to see if anyone saw Reid after he left Nicky's last night."

"Caleb, what do we do if Sam is gone?" Pogue asked.

Caleb was quiet a moment before shaking his head. "We'll cross that bridge if and when we get to it, alright?"

Pogue nodded, and the boys left to take care of their appointed tasks.


	5. Renegade

**This is the next to last chapter. ****-**

**-**

**RENEGADE  
****_The jig is up. The news is out. They finally found me…_**

"Caleb? It's me. Sam's gone."

Pogue crossed the street to his dad's '69 Nova SS and slammed the door.

"You checked the whole house?"

"Yeah, I was just there," he said, gunning the engine. "Her mom said she hasn't been home since she got off work."

"Dammit. She could be anywhere," Caleb said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Uh…ok, Tyler's headed over to Crossroads. Mickey Nolan said he saw Reid drive by last night around 10 p.m. Meet him there and start asking if anyone saw him or his car. I'm on my way now."

"How'd it go with Whitney," Pogue asked, running a yellow light and squealing his tires as he made a turn. He smiled at an old lady at the red light, unable to resist.

"I had to listen for ten minutes as she listed Reid's downfalls, only to have her scratch 'em off when she started on his attributes. I stopped her when she got to his sexual prowess, and she didn't have anything useful to say after that. Just basically that she was pissed he left."

"Great," Pogue said, coming to a stop outside of Crossroads. "Alright, man. I'm here. I'll call if we find anything."

"Was that Caleb?" Tyler asked as Pogue got out of the car.

"Yeah. What are you doing outside?" Pogue asked, holding his jacket over his head against the rain that had just started falling.

"Oh, gee, I thought it'd be nice to grab a shower," Tyler quipped, running a hand through his wet hair. "Nobody's coming to the damn door," he said pointedly.

Pogue pounded on the wooden door, cursing when there was no obvious movement from inside.

"See? Told you," Tyler said, leaning casually against the side of the building. He tilted his face to the rain, obviously unconcerned with being wet.

Pogue was not as tolerant of the rain, shrugging down in his leather jacket and tossing his wet hair out of his eyes with a scowl.

"You look like a wet cat," Tyler remarked as he fell into step beside his friend. "Remember the time we threw Peg's cat in the creek? That's what you look like now, like you could wrap around someone's face and dig in your claws like that cat did Caleb."

"I just might if you keep talking," Pogue muttered, but there was no heat behind his words. He knew Tyler was just anxious to find Reid, as the other boy had been anxious when Tyler was missing.

Pogue's cell rang and he answered it, putting his other hand against his ear so that he could hear Caleb over the pouring rain.

"They found Reid's car behind Nicky's," Caleb said.

"So you want us over there?" Pogue asked. He looked across the street and crossed to the next house. "There's not much to go on here, Caleb. Most of the houses on this street are abandoned."

Caleb sighed, and Pogue felt sympathy. Sometimes being the leader sucked, especially with this crew.

"I guess make one more run through, then head over here."

"Alright." Pogue hung up and looked at Tyler, who was standing completely still. "What are you doing?"

"Shh…" He pushed a button on his phone and waited.

"Tyler, you wouldn't—"

"Shh! Shut up and listen," Tyler said, holding up his hand. He hit the call button on his phone again and shook his head. "I heard it when you were on the phone to Caleb," he called over the rain.

Pogue sighed and flashed his eyes as Tyler did the same. The rain stopped, drops of water suspended in the air awaiting reanimation. Tyler pressed the call button again and waited.

_There._

In barely audible tones, the theme from Hawaii Five-O chimed from somewhere in the house ahead of them. Tyler smiled and Pogue looked impressed as their eyes faded back to their normal colors and the rain resumed.

"Toldja," Tyler said.

"You did good, baby boy," Pogue said, kicking water at Tyler.

The two boys raced into the house and located Reid's phone under a pile of old boards.

"Reid!" Tyler shouted. "Go that way," he said, pointing down a long hallway.

"Reid?" Pogue called.

"Reid!" Tyler shouted again.

"Tyler…listen," Pogue said, hushing the other boy.

There was a weak sound, so faint it was almost missed. Pogue pointed at a door in the middle of the hallway.

"There," he said. He and Tyler rushed to the door, using magic to blow off the knob when it wouldn't open.

"Reid?" Pogue called, starting down the stairs.

"Here," a weak voice called from the shadowy corner. "I'm over here."

Pogue and Tyler walked forward slowly, and then froze at the sight of Reid. He was old, so old. His skin was sallow and hung loosely from his bones, and his eyes, once a playful blue, were now hazy and dim. His breathing was ragged, and with every inhalation, he winced in pain.

"Jesus," Pogue breathed.

"Old enough to be," Reid whispered with a small smile. "Get me the hell outta here," he said.

"What…what happened to you?" Tyler asked.

"It was Chase, but he was Sam. He had the box she used on Kate."

"What's he doing with Sam?" Pogue asked as they moved to pick up their friend.

"How the fuck should I know?" Reid wheezed.

"Why didn't he just kill you?" Tyler asked.

"Believe me, I am kicking myself for that oversight," Chase said, stepping from the stairwell.

Tyler and Pogue straightened and blocked the space in front of Reid, shielding him from any forthcoming fighting.

"So, what do you guys think?" Chase asked, giving a turn and running his hands down his sides. He looked at Pogue and smiled wickedly.

"Did you know Sam has a scar right here?" he asked, brushing his fingers over the gap between his shirt and the band of the low-rise jeans he had squeezed Sam into.

_Shut up, Chase_, Sam said.

"Or how about the little freckle thing? Have you seen that yet?" He let out a low whistle. "Sexy stuff, let me tell you. It's right here, right above her—"

_You're such a pig!_

Pogue took a threatening step forward, stopping when Tyler grabbed hold of his shoulder. Chase laughed and began to circle, putting his back to the open basement.

"Whatcha gonna do, tough guy? You hit me, you hit Sam. She's still in here, you know."

Pogue's eyes flashed to black and Chase withdrew a wicked looking knife, holding it firmly against Sam's wrist.

"One slice, and Sam's problems are over," he said darkly. He sneered when Pogue's eyes immediately went back to normal.

"Yeah, I thought so. Come on down, Caleb," Chase said, flicking his gaze to the top of the stairs where Caleb stood.

"Why the theatrics, Chase?" Caleb asked, descending the stairs.

Chase laughed and powered up, sending out a shock wave with a flick of his wrists. The three boys flew back against the wall in the corner.

Caleb hummed with barely controlled anger, his powers snapping out like static electricity in the air around him.

"You can't use, Caleb," Tyler said with a grunt as he sat up, cradling his ribs.

"Sam's still in there," Pogue said, grimacing as he touched his bleeding temple where he had slammed against the wall.

"What do you want?" Caleb asked Chase.

Chase was unconcerned with the decrepit Reid, and descended on the corner with a fury.

"What do I want?" he repeated incredulously. "How about life, Danvers? I've got a new, fresh body and more magic than anyone thought possible. This kid is a perfect conduit."

He hit them with another wave of power.

_Stop it!_ Sam shouted. She tried to summon her own gifts, but couldn't. She was helpless to do anything but watch as Chase assaulted her boys.

"She doesn't age when the Power comes through her. It isn't connected with her life force," he said. "Once I drain you three, I'll add it to Garwin's power and then no one—_no one_—will be able to stop me from using. The world will be mine to do with whatever I want."

Chase was too caught up in his speech and using on the boys to notice Reid inching closer to him. He was in the middle of a sentence when Reid plunged a gardening spade deep into the flesh of Sam's right thigh.

Chase and Sam both screamed as pain ripped through them. Chase swung his knife at Reid, but the other boy twisted the spade, flinching as blood sprayed across his wrinkled face.

Sam felt Chase's power over her fade and quickly took her body back, sending a pleading look to the others.

"Draw him out," she hissed, internally fighting with Chase for control. She lowered the knife and drew the box out of her pocket, tossing it weakly away from her.

_No!_ Chase raged.

"Draw him out or kill me!" she shouted before doubling over.

"Sam?" Pogue said, starting forward.

Chase straightened, gripping the spade and jerking it from his leg. He threw it at Reid, using his powers to give it more velocity. It stuck in the old man's abdomen with a sickening squelch.


	6. Damage, INC

**'Tis the end. Thank you guys for sticking by me.**

**-**

**-**

**DAMAGE, INC.  
**_**Blood will follow blood. Dying time is here…**_

Blood seeped through Reid's shirt and spread, a bold red stain against his grimy white t-shirt. He pulled the spade out and let it clatter to the ground.

_Oh, God_, Sam whispered.

"You throw like a girl," he panted at Chase, clenching his jaw against the pain.

Chase looked at him, narrowing his eyes and geared up to finish him off with a shockwave.

Tyler charged while his attention was on Reid, but Chase caught the movement from his peripheral vision and parried, knocking the other boy down. He raked his hand down the front of Tyler's shirt and ducked to scoop up his knife.

Tyler screamed in pain, as burning welts appeared where Chase had touched.

Caleb went to Tyler and knelt to check on him. The other boy's eyes locked with Caleb's and he rolled his eyes to the side, drawing Caleb's attention. Caleb glanced quickly and saw the forgotten box beneath the edge of a cabinet.

With his back to Chase, he helped Tyler sit up and used his powers to bring it to him. He made a show of helping Tyler to his feet so in the distraction he could pocket the box.

Chase remained motionless, trying to keep an eye on all of the boys. To his left, Reid sat slouched against the wall. Caleb was busy helping Simms to his feet, and Pogue was staring, powers at the ready, waiting to make a move.

Chase smiled in challenge.

"Pogue," Caleb said warningly. "Don't forget about Sam, man. She's still there."

"You think she wants that bastard using her as a puppet?" Pogue demanded. He slowly spread his hands and a wind whistled through the old house. "We don't have any choice."

Caleb's eyes flashed fire and filled black as he, too, called on the Power.

Chase's smile lost a bit of its glimmer and he brought the knife to Sam's throat.

"Don't try anything," he hissed. "I mean it, Parry. I'll kill her without a second thought."

To prove his point, he drew the blade of the knife slowly across Sam's skin, just enough to have a bright crimson stream flow down her pale throat.

"Caleb," Tyler barked, grabbing his friend's arm to stop his advance on Chase.

Caleb and Chase stared each other down for a long moment, both of them tingling as their Powers snapped and crackled around them.

-

_Kill me, Caleb. Just kill me,_ Sam pleaded desperately as blood trickled down her neck.

She saw Reid's breathing slow as he stared at her and flinched (or would have, if she had been in control of her body) at the sound of his voice in her head.

_So if I can hear you, does that mean you can hear me?_

_Oh my God, _Sam said, barely restraining a sob. _Yes!_

_Fuck. Does that mean I'm about to die?_

_I don't know_, Sam said. _But I don't think Chase can hear us, because he hasn't taken his attention off Caleb and Pogue. Plus he isn't a necromancer._

_So I **am** about to die_, Reid groaned. _Ok, Ghost Whisperer. How in the hell do we kill this asshole if he's in your body?_

_I don't know_, Sam said. _He loosened his control when you stabbed me earlier._

_I was stabbing Chase_, Reid reminded her.

_It's still my thigh that hurts like a bitch_, Sam replied dryly_. Maybe that's it. Maybe pain in my body affects me, so it kinda kicks him out._

_What, like a hippie mind-body-spirit thing?_

_Exactly,_ Sam said. _Reid, you have to get them to do something that hurts me._

_What?!_

_You have to. It's the only way. _

_How much pain?_

_Not enough to kill me, but almost_, Sam said.

_Oh, is that all_, Reid said sarcastically.

_Hit me with one of those power bubble things. Then, when Chase is bouncing back, tell the others what I said and beat the hell out of me._

Reid sighed, then shifted to sit straighter against the wall. Keeping his rheumy blue eyes downcast so Chase wouldn't notice his power-up, he summoned as much of a burst as he could and launched it at Sam.

-

The blast caught Chase off guard and he was thrown backwards into an old bookshelf.

"Sam said you have to hurt her," Reid told the others. "It's the only way to get him out."

"Reid, catch!" Caleb called, tossing the Zeala box to him. He then turned his attention back to where Chase was regaining his feet, and with a look of regret, sent a wave of power shooting toward Sam.

Reid opened the box and gasped as the Power forced its way back into his body, a wispy blue smoke that invaded his eyes, nose, and mouth. He bowed against the wall as his life and magic was given back to him, tightening his muscles and smoothing his skin once again.

"NO!" Chase screamed in fury. He threw a ball of electricity at Caleb. "No! You motherf—"

Reid was on his feet and hitting Chase with a perpetual blast of energy, the heat from it making waves in the low afternoon sun that streaked in from a high window.

Chase and Sam screamed as Sam's body was wracked with pain. Blood poured from Sam's nose and mouth, but still Chase held on.

Each boy gave all he could without killing her, and after what seemed like an eternity of Sam crying out in pain, Chase began to manifest himself outside her body.

His sandy brown hair was slick with sweat, but he wasted no time opening an attack on the Sons. He hit Pogue with such force he crumpled against the wall, clutching his stomach.

"Check Sam!" Tyler shouted at Reid.

The other boy rushed behind Chase and cradled Sam's bloody face in his hands. "You alive?"

Sam opened her eyes momentarily and nodded, wincing as the movement sent pain screaming through her skull.

"Go," she whispered hoarsely. "Kick his ass."

Reid grinned and stood. Chase whirled frantically, defending himself against the attacks. His resistance was short lived, however, as the boys separated, moving so that Caleb stood in front, Reid behind, and Tyler and Pogue on either side.

The pooled their energies and Power, sending wave after wave at Chase. He was tiring, unable to defend himself, and fell to his knees with one final weak shock.

The Sons continued their assault and began to move closer. Chase roared in anger, then in pain, as his skin began to burn from the energy the boys were giving off.

The smell of charred flesh soon permeated every corner of the small basement. Sam gagged against the heavy air and turned her head away as Chase's ferocious shouts became higher pitched screams of anguish.

His face was now unrecognizable, a throbbing mass of blistered muscle. Caleb, looking grim, raised his arms and lowered them quickly, sending one final pulse of Power at Chase. The boys shielded their faces as their enemy exploded into a fine dust.

They stood, breathing heavily and staring at the place where Chase had been, looking at each other expectantly.

"Is that it?" Tyler panted, his eyes returning to normal. "Is it over?"

"It's over," Caleb said, collapsing back onto the stairs. He brushed a hand through his hair as Tyler sat next to him.

Pogue rushed over to Sam and pulled her to him. She clung to him, gripping fistfuls of his jacket.

"I'm sorry," Pogue said against her neck. "God, I'm so sorry we got you involved in all this."

Sam tugged at his hair until he raised his head, and then kissed him fervently. "We're ok," she whispered between kisses. "All that matters is that we're all alive."

"Not that I love to quash sappy moments," Reid said, pushing away from the wall with a grunt. "But, guys, I was just stabbed in the side with a gardening spade, and I'm pretty sure I've got a couple of broken ribs from my trip down the stairs." He pushed between Caleb and Tyler and began to slowly ascend the stairs.

"I'd like to go to the hospital sometime. No rush, ya know," he added sarcastically. "I mean, I'm sure the bacteria from the spade will stop the bleeding sooner or later."

"You need to go get that leg checked out," Pogue told Sam, helping her walk to the stiars. He looked at her bleeding nose and mouth, the cuts and bruises that covered her arms, and thought she was beautiful. "You look like hell," he said with a smile.

"Oh, how sweet," Sam deadpanned.

"You've looked better yourself, you know." Caleb said. He pulled himself up from the step and held a hand down to Tyler, who hauled himself up with a grimace.

"I think we could all use a trip to the ER," he said, indicating the five slashing burns stretching from his left shoulder nearly to his right hip.

They all hobbled out of the house and down the street to their vehicles. Tyler helped Reid into Caleb's mustang before getting into his own car.

"Now that Chase is gone, do you think you'll have it easy for a while?" Sam asked.

"God, I hope so," Reid said, leaning his head against the seat.

"Tyler ascends next month, plus we graduate," Pogue said. "After that, no one knows what's gonna happen."

"Chances are, with Chase gone—for good, this time—we'll have a lot less to worry about. Maybe not everything that would cause us trouble died with him, but a good deal of it did," Caleb said.

"Good," Sam said with a nod as she got in Pogue's SS and he started the engine.

"Still bleeding," Reid called to Caleb.

"You're being a baby," Caleb said, getting in the car. "Sam's a girl and she's not even making as much of a fuss as you."

"Don't even start with me," Reid said, still leaning against the seat. "You wanna talk fuss? I was old, dude. Like, really old. I even smelled old. It was gross..."

Caleb rolled his eyes to the others as they left for the hospital, then put the car in gear and pulled away, the sound of Reid's bitching following on the wind.


End file.
